Charles "Charlie" Evans
Charles "Charlie" Benjamin Evans is the eldest son of Mercedes and Sam Evans. He is the older brother of Adrianna and Toby Evans. Life History Charlie Evans was born on 17th July 2020 to Mercedes and Sam Evans in Lima, Ohio. Charlie grew up in Lima. Because of his parents, he has always loved music and has a real gift for it but he prefers running. Athletics is his passion and he's always been one of the fastest kids at his school. As a kid he was very hyperactive and mischievous. Personality Charlie is a restless, easily distracted guy. These traits are so prominent in him that people often think he's ADHD. He can't sit still and he talks so fast that it's hard to understand what he says. Because of this, Charlie is not a good student. He's very lazy even though, when you talk to him, you'd find that he's actually very intelligent and has an excellent memory. Charlie is a playful, fun and rebellious guy. He's not a bully; he just likes to break the rules. Charlie is also very snarky. He often makes sarcastic and insulting comments, unaware that he may hurt somebody's feelings. Charlie is a good guy and he doesn't intend to hurt people, but he never thinks things through so he often doesn't spare people's feelings. Charlie is a very loyal friend, but he's not the most trustworthy person. He likes to be there for his friends and he enjoys being a shoulder to cry on, even though he's not the best at comforting, making unintentionally hurtful comments. Charlie is very honest- so honest that he can't keep a secret. He is also too honest; he tells people things that he really shouldn't or that may upset them. Charlie thinks he is a ladies' man. He is under the impression that girls are drawn to him, because girls are his weakness. He's always flirting with them, using cliché pick-up lines, but they hardly ever work. Charlie is also terrible at keeping his feelings inside. Whether he's happy, sad or angry, he shows it. Unlike most guys, he's also very good at talking about feelings and things of that nature. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Charlie is quite tall-6'0. He has a lanky but athletic body, with caramel coloured skin. He keeps his curly black hair so short that it's almost shaven. He has warm, small dark brown eyes and has a wide smile and toothy, goofy grin. He also has deep dimples on each cheek. He loves to wear skinny jeans, converses and graphic t-shirts. He is also a big fan of coloured hoodies and checkered shirts. He dresses colourful and casual much like his dad. 'Relationship with parents' He is very close to his mom Mercedes. He likes cooking and often helps her out around the house. Because they're both outspoken and sassy they often butt heads. He is closer to his dad Sam. They both like to have fun and goof around together. He often goes to his dad for advice. 'Clubs/Teams' Track team, soccer, Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' He wants to become a professional runner/athlete. 'Relationships' Claire Whittaker-Crush/Gave him her phone number/using her to win a bet with Chad but really does like her.